Psylocke The More things change
by Tazirai
Summary: A middle aged Psylocke enters the next adventure part of her life. A member of her past is in need of help. Betsy willingly offers her support.
1. Chapter 1 Older and Wiser

The more things change

Part 1 (New Beginnings)

Elizabeth Braddock has had an eventful life, more so than many others. The last 13 years of her life have been a whirlwind of activity. Ever since she started to develop her Telepathic abilities at 26 things have never been the same. Not only did she discover

that she and her brother are not purely human, but that their father served as one of Merlin's guardians. He was tasked with creating the next ruler of Otherworld. The not so mythical realm of Arthurian legends. Brian was destined to become the Next Arthur, but first faced trials as Captain Britain, The UK's greatest hero.

But what of Elizabeth? What trials would she face in her life? It wasn't her modeling career. That was extremely successful. No it was after Dr. Synne's tampering with her mind, her latent Psionic abilities began to manifest. It appeared first as Precognition, then later developed into Telepathy. After Brian had vanished, she was recruited by the government agency known as S.T.R.I.K.E., that was where her true tale began. She served as a Psychic spy, and later when Brian retired as Captain Briton herself, until weeks in she was nearly killed by the Slaymaster.

She left England not long after to recover, but was kidnapped by a twisted extra dimensional TV producer named Mojo. She served as TV host for the Wildways, using her powers to recruit children for the show. She was saved by the New Mutants and her brother. She then took up residence at the home of the X-men, to learn to use her powers better. She never wanted to be anyone's pawn or slave again. She'd hoped the X-men could give her that.

She was one of the older X-men, with only Wolverine older than she. She had to prove herself to be just as capable as the younger but more experienced members. During the 4 years she'd spent with them she did that and more. At a time of Deep despair and losses for the team, she took the reins. She led them into defeating the Reavers, saved Wolverine, and became a mentor to the young Jubilation Lee. Impressed with her bravery yet again, and skill at leading the Team with him and Storm gone. He gives her leadership of the X-men.

With his mentor ship, they assist him in Madripoor, and depose The Mandarin, just in time to help reunite the various X-groups, and locate Rogue, Storm, and Professor Xavier, whom she'd never met. With the Large size of the teams, Betsy decided to head home to England. There she reunited with her brother just in time to join Excalibur, and participate in the Cross Time Caper. She even met a version of herself who went through the Siege Perilous, and wound up with an Asian body. During this time, she spent a year training with Roma, expanding her Psychic abilities.

Upon returning to Earth, she retired from the world of Heroics, and went back to modeling for a time. She also went back to school to try and make a difference without punching people in the face. After Graduation, with the help of Charles Xavier she located several Telepath's willing to help her establish a first of it's kind profession. The Psiologist, a Telepath with a caring heart, highly ethical, and willing to use their powers to help those with severe mental issues, and other problems of the mind. A year ago she established the Braddock foundation of the Mind. With the goal to help those who could not help themselves.

(Thursday: Night time)

It had been only been a day since Betsy had given her T.E.D. talk. She was not only the founder of the Braddock foundation of the Mind, but it's spokeswoman. Being a model was extremely helpful in that regard. The audience in Europe was much more accepting of a mutant offering services more with helping the people, rather than menacing them. Besides the sister of Captain Britain, and having been Captain Britain herself, lent a lot of weight to her talks.

But even with her charitable works, and the length of time she'd been away from Super heroics...

"Amazing, each week I come to my study and gaze at my old costumes, even the one I wanted to wear after coming out of retirement. I guess I still want to save the world the other way also..." she said aloud to no one. She took some canned air, and blew nearly untraceable dust of the metallic pauldrons. With care she wiped it down. She did this every week as a reminder of her past.

"How long's it been since I've actually worn this suit, any of them?" She put the cleaning supplies down and stood back. Tapping her lips she quizzed herself.

"Pink and fluffy.. far too 80's, and my hair was terrible back then!" she moved back to the Armour.

"When I truly became an X-man, and a warrior. Steel on the inside, and whatever metal this thing is on the outside.." she chuckled.

She then moved to the next suit. It resembled the Armour she wore in Australia, but was even stronger yet lighter than the old suit. It was a gift from Roma, created for maximum protection, and flexibility. Enchanted to solve the problem of heat and cold.

"What the hell, I've only worn you once, and that was when I first got you 3 years ago!" she said opening the glass case.

She stripped right there in her study, clothes dropping off easily with anticipation.

She'd never been the shy type, even still she was happy no one was home. She slid into the form fitting bodysuit, then sat down to put on the Greaves and Cuisse's. Just as she got the left leg on she stood to adjust the fit. She was 43 now, not 40, a couple extra stones made her sigh. But it adjust to fit her. As she put on the right leg her cell phone rang, startling her.

"Oh bloody hell!" she cried out reaching for the phone, but forgetting her half footed leg as she stumbled.

"Hullo, Elizabeth speaking!" she said composing herself. Brushing her hair away from her face.

"Hail stranger, it's been awhile Betsy, how's the world treating ya?" Came a familiar voice.

"Gabriel? Gabriel is that you? Of course it's you, I've got perfect memory!" she chided herself. "What brings a call from my former fiancé,? I know it's most likely not to chat over Tea, and old times!"

"You know me well, From the exasperation in your breath. I take it my timing was a tad off yeah?" He said smiling on the other end.

"Don't be cheeky, what can I do for you? And no Brian is off limits, he's on holiday!" she stated.

"It's not him I need, it's you! Don't worry it's nothing that involves going up against some daft enemy of some government agency. It's a personal favor Glorianna." He said his voice going low.

She pondered his words. Gabriel may have been involved in her losing her eye's, but she did fall for him, even proposed to him. For years he thought her dead after that Dallas event. She had never even so much as apologized for just reappearing, and saying nothing for several more.

"It'll be good to see you again Gabriel, can you bring snacks?" She asked playfully.

"Too late! I'm outside the manor now!"

She tossed open the curtain, and shook her head as he sat on his roadsters hood. He waved as she looked out the window.

Minutes later, they sat in the living room sharing a couch. She sat in the Dark magenta bodysuit to his side. They laughed and joked about old times, and forgave each other again for things painful for both. But the past was past, and she wanted to help him.

"On the phone.. you sounded very melancholy... what's going on?" She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Locking eye's with her, he began his tale.

"It's nothing as stereotypical as a kidnapped child or parent, even though that happens in this business far too often. No I need you to locate someone, to locate them and erase me from their memories!

"What kind of request is that?" she stated taken aback tossing her hands in the air.

He stood and moved to the suits in the glass displays.

"It sounds simple and silly, and even unethical, especially considering your new venture! But believe me it's for the best."

"What could you have done that you need to be erased from someone's mind?" She stated standing also. "You know I take my powers seriously, I dislike tampering with minds when I don't have to, especially considering my past. I need something more Gabriel!"

"About a year ago my employer sent me on a mission. The mission was a simple one, follow some warpie kid, and keep tabs on his abilities. He's a class 7 talent. His powers are actually mostly benign. But in the wrong hands they could be put to terrible uses. Cliché right?" He smirked. She just stood listening intently.

"Anyway, what the kid can do is make other people, look like other people. It's usually temporary and harmless. The problem is that the change is more than skin deep, although the subject gains no memories of the person duplicated. They don't notice that anything is wrong. They believe they are the person they've become, and are somehow able to adjust to this new state!" He said shrugging. "It's an amazing sight to see!"

"I've seen women become men, kids become their parents, and somehow life just readjusts around that person to fit the change. He alters reality so subtly that people don't realize anything is wrong."

"Okay, I follow so far."

"Think about it Elizabeth! I work for the crown, I've made LOT'S of enemies over the years. I don't mind the danger! But can you imagine some Bloke looking like me, and one of my enemies seeing this untrained sod? They'd be dead in a heartbeat." He said making fists.

"Has this happened Gabriel, have people been hurt?" She asked walking over to him, and taking his shoulder.

"Four people so far. A garrote, a stabbing, and 2 gunshot victims."

"Why do these people get morphed into you? What made this child select you as the..." she began.

"I saved his life!" he said matter of factually. "He wasn't paying attention coming home from school, and almost got hit by a car. I saw the vehicle coming and grabbed the lil one, and saved his life!

Gabriel had always had impeccable style, and taste. He was well groomed, and always smelled nice. It was one of the things she had loved about him. Even now at 47 he was dashing to her. But she already had a couple men in her life right now, he'd be one too many.

"So the child saw you, and imprinted on you. You were his hero. Now he can't help himself. It's almost subconscious you'd say?" she asked him.

"Completely totally!" He stated adding, " That last victim was an agent. I was reassigned after saving the kids life. The Agent, Miles Brandstone, had gotten too close. The kid warped him, and he took a bullet!"

"We need to make sure this doesn't happen again luv!" he said sitting again. She sat right next to him. "We lost the kid after that incident, since the agent died so close to him. The parents got a bit noddy, and moved, then the kid vanished off the radar."

"I'll do what I can Gabriel. I haven't been 'Psylocke' in years. I'm 43 and haven't done this for awhile, but I'll give it a shot!"

"Psychic's seem immune to his powers, and he's got a thing for 'heroes'..."

"Well I did want to wear this thing again..." she said rubbing the bodysuit.

"You look fine Betsy!" He said taking her hands. "We lose people all the time in this biz, but I never wanted my act of saving a life, to cause the mass taking of lives.."

After a long bath Betsy sent an email, and phone message to the foundation. She'd be gone for the next few days. Unlike many others Betsy doesn't believe in fate, or destiny. But she knows that costumes tend to bring out the loons. But in this instance she understands. Lives are at risk and a friend has a need. What can she do but help.

"It's bed time.. time for complexities in the morning..." She said sliding under the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2 Beccles Township, Friday

The more things change

Part 2

(Friday)

"Psylocke!" Betsy said to herself. She hadn't used that moniker in years. Of course when she spoke to Storm or Dazzler, they still tended to use code names. But only during chats. This was the first time her using it in an "Official" capacity. She stood looking at herself in the mirror. Even though she had put on a few stones, she still had the womanly curves that had made her a famous model. She was always known as the "girly" X-man, and she was okay with that title.

The drive to Beccles would take about two hours. She wore the magenta bodysuit for the drive, and kept the armoured components within the trunk area. She missed the days of having Gateway teleport her to and fro. She'd give him a location Telepathically, and he then sent the team on their merry way. His range was incredible. Betsy was never much in a hurry, but she knew this time, she needed to. But even still when she stopped for fuel, she sat at a table to go over the files on the Child.

She had taken care of Warpie children in her time, even let many of them stay at the mansion. Most had abnormalities that made them easy targets. But unlike most American mutants, they didn't face the persecution mutants did. They were however a reminder of the Jaspers warp event. The event that took away her lover Tom Lennox, and changed England forever. The child she was looking for, Tyree Moore, looked fairly normal except for the twinkle in his eye. Was a short child of Biracial descent, with curly brown hair, and light brown complexion.

As a Telepath, she could find specific minds if she had previously made contact with it, or had a well-known understanding of her subject. But she needed to be at least within a 10 mile radius to do such a Psychic search. Gabriel had left files behind to give her as much info as possible. To do a more precise search, she would visit the site of the victims. Luckily, or unfortunately they occurred less than 5 months ago, or shorter.

Arriving in town Betsy donned her complete costume. Paying a visit to the local constables precinct, she wanted to tell them of her investigations for the next couple days, but not the exact reason. The documents she'd gotten from Gabriel helped give her the leeway she'd need to work in the town. Also being something of a celebrity from her modeling days, and being the sister to Captain Britain helped. She made something of a scene going to and leaving the precinct.

It wasn't common to see Super-heroes in Beccles, a small market town. Sure they'd been seen on the Telly, but in person? Not so much. But here was this Tall, Elegant, and curvy woman in Purple and magenta. With a long flowing cloak and hood. Walking with such confidence in her high-heeled armoured costume. She was a sight to behold. Betsy secretly loved the attention. She smiled unconsciously as they looked on, but didn't need her Telepathy to know what many were thinking.

Her first stop was at a small grouping of abandoned town homes. The neighborhood was quiet. There weren't many people left on this block. Hard times had fallen on the people here, mainly due to greed from the managers of the property. She walked slowly in the area, using her photographic memory to recall the details of the pictures. Once she was near a small dusty bush outcropping, she opened her mind to the past.

It took intense focus and concentration to do so. With the changes to her powers over the years, it ws something that needed doing. Whenever she entered the mind of another being, she always envisioned it as her butterfly manifestation entering a window to a house. Depending on the mind, the house was in various states of condition. She always slipped in to windows barely open, they were easy to hide herself in another's mind. Those who resisted, or had training could simply close their doors or windows, locking her out.

With her Precognition morphing into Post cognition, she could no longer sometimes see possible futures. Now she could probe precise pasts of an area or object.

She envisioned herself as a female H.G. Wells, using her time device to step back into the past of the immediate area, upon arriving, she re-armoured herself. Sometimes she could be overwhelmed by intense emotions or psychic readings.

"Well old girl, let's see what we can see.." she muttered, steeling herself. This was the scene of the garoting. As the past came into focus, she found herself walking the path of the victim slowly. The particular version of Gabriel had been a youth on her way home from the store. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that she had no idea she was Agent Gabriel, had been for days. This time, her trip home would be interrupted. The killer was stealthy, well-trained in silent movements. With this area nearly abandoned, it was easy for him to face the agent.

As he drew closer to the girl, Betsy subconsciously tried to save her, to no avail. He crept up behind and toss the thin line over her head, and around he neck, pulling the string to opposite sides. Betsy watched in silent horror, as the girls eyes went wide, she was shaking. but helpless. he spun her towards the bush where blood spattered all over.

Furious Betsy paused the vision, and took a look around. Trying to notice anything out of the ordinary. To one side she'd almost missed him. Tyree stood at a distance.. that twinkle in his eye.

The effort to look in the past was exhausting, she rested a moment before driving on to the next location. At each spot there was nearly the same thing. The next victim was shot! Not at sniper range, but up close. He had been a businessman and single father, who would never go home to his children again. This killer was different, but had the same skills as the first man. Silent, quick, and able to kill silently, then make their escape.

The next victim, had been a man killed by a thug looking youth. He had been surrounded and stalked. But thinking he was Gabriel, he thought he could take them, but he had not the training, nor the talent to save himself. The knife that bled him was a long dirk style blade, designed to kill quickly. Mr. Mckay hadn't given up easily, he was able to give one of the youths a nice Shiner before collapsing dead.

Betsy again paused the psychic memory to scan the area. Once again hiding, was Tyree. This time there was someone else with him. Tyree had smiled as the person behind him prodded him into doing something.

Betsy could not make out the person behind Tyree, but the silhouette of a tall man was visible. She walked closer to try to make him out. But bumped into a Psychic wall. There was just not enough residual Psychic energy left to override the murder for her to make him out. Exhausted she sat on a step trying to piece the disparate emanations together.

"What, or who could be controlling the lad?" she thought to herself.", Gabriel was sorely mistaken in his assessment of the boy's condition!"

"He's obviously being controlled! But by who and to what purpose?" She stood clutching the cloak and walked about in a circle.

"We've got two assassin's with formidable talents. There's a gang of young tough's, and Tyree at each scene. Most likely at the last scene also. There's no common thread between each murder except Tyree, and possibly this mysterious male. Perhaps there's a common thread between the victims?" She tapped her lips.

"No, each victim only had looking like Gabriel in common. There has to be more! Since the last scene is not investigated yet, perhaps I'll gain a vital clue there.!"

It was nearing late noon and Betsy had one last place to visit. Once that was done, she'd go back to the hotel, and go over the clues. What she hadn't noticed in her distracted search. There was a shadowy figure about 50 meters away, intensely watching the Psychic sleuth.

"Hey you were right! If we'd had left last month, we would have completely missed this little gem, who is she?" the man said quietly into his phone.

"That, my good sir is Elizabeth Braddock, aka Psylocke of the American mutant hero team, the X-men!" The voice replied back calmly. "She is also sister to Captain Britain, and that's a bloke we should avoid like the plague!"

"What do you want me to do? From your words killing her would bring about heaps of trouble and..."

"NO, YOU do NOT get involved! You get a message to those miscreants we hired a few months ago. Have them rough her up some, but leave her alive. I've got some plans for her.. " he chuckled some on the opposite end.

"Me and miss Braddock have some history! I'd like to know what she's doing here!"

"You got it sir, i'm on it!"

Psylocke arrived at the last seen of the last murder, another gun shot. She stepped from her vehicle, and began the walk to the next place. It as just outside of town and across the small river.

She walked to the small smattering of houses next to the river, which snaked around the town of Beccles.

As she arrived at the scene she scoped it out, making sure it hadn't been disturbed much. The less emotional activity in the area the better for the psionic reading. She placed herself into Psychic trance to begin the reading. Just as she reached her place of deep concentration, she heard the voices call out.

"Hullo lass!" came a snarky voice.

"She looks like Lady Lancelot in that get up! Might shiny yeah?" Said another.

"Well if she wears that get up, she's the heroine type!"

Betsy turns around slowly, taking a quick glance about. There were a group of four, rough and burly types. She quickly did a quick mental scan, her Psionic Butterfly manifestation flashing briefly.

"I know your plans boys, your minds are like open books. You'd best leave now, or face whatever comes your way!" She stated clutching the cloak tightly.

Psylocke's training as an X-man focused on escape and evasion techniques, she was one of the oldest yet least experienced at the time of her joining. She had never been as strong, tough or combat capable as the others, hence the need for the Armour. What she had going for her was her wit. She was good at tricking her foes into taking themselves down. This usually meant Colossus or Rogue would provide her protection as she worked a foe or more over. Alone, and very much out of practice, she needed to make sure they didn't get close.

"Surround her boys, I don't think she'll be that much trouble. One of dem ova types woulda plowed into us by now!" The obvious leader stated.

"We gotcha Lady Lancelot, we don't want to.." another started..

"I'm a Psychic, I KNOW your plans. Sadly i'm not the type to give up so easily!"

Before the group could move, she was already in motion using her powers, Attacking the nearest man's mind. Her Telepathy was powerful but other aspects of it less so. Luckily these chaps had weak minds.

"I don't know how you got so close to me woman but You're going down!" The Taller man stated turning towards 'Psylocke'. He lashed out at 'her'.

"Whatcha doin ya noddy git.. UGH!" his colleague cried out as he hit the ground stunned.

The real Psylocke moved towards the houses for cover to watch her back. A tossed stick bounced off her armoured shoulder as she turned to look back. Two of the other men gave chase as their mates dealt with each other, bickering.

Betsy made her way around the back of the home and turned to use her abilities again. As her foes bounded around the corner, she stood behind a HVAC unit. As the first man came around she locked eyes on him. He began to smile as she coaxed his mind into a calming state of bliss. Butteflies danced in his vision. His friend stopped and looked at him with a look of bewilderment, then continued towards Betsy. She typically needed to stay still to keep up her powers, but the state of calm would last for a few minutes, allowing her some time. That one's mind was the weakest.

As she turned to flee, she felt her pursuer grab an armoured arm, he was faster than she anticipated.

"OH! she cried out as she gritted her teeth. He easily pulled her closer to him, as she struggled.

"No escape witch!" he stated spinning her around.

Psylockes snarl turned into a small grin as he locked eyes. A second later he felt a sharp pain in his head and dropped to the ground totally Koed by her Psychic bolt of pure mental energy.

"With this one out-of-the-way, his friend here in a state of ignorant calm, which I'll reinforce now. " She said reinforcing her calming influence.

"That leaves the one who attacked the Illusionary me left to...UNNGH!" She cried out as something impacted her on the back of her hooded head. She crashed to the ground in a heap, staggered by the blow, she looked back with hazy eyes. The armour had taken the brunt of the hit, but she was stunned by the blow. Too shaken to focus her thoughts.. she fell unconscious on the ground.

"Once I squared ole harry in the jaw, that broke whatever hold you had on him love! Told the lads you wouldn't be much trouble.." The leader said tapping a large stick to his shoulder.

When she finally woke up, she had no idea what time it was. Only the dull throb of her head. She was strapped into some device along a wall. A device that seemed familiar, about 14 years familiar. Someone had tried to remove her costume, but only she had the key to do so. They were only able to bring down her hood, and remove the cloak.

As her eyes cleared she noticed the leader of the group of young toughs.

"Finally up love? Didn't think I wacked ya that hard! Apologies!" he chuckled.

"If my head didn't hurt so badly, I'd stick your mind in a continual loop of bad commercials, you basher!" She stated weakly. She tried to scan the room, but her head hurt just that much.

"Ah Elizabeth, it's been nearly twenty years.. how have things been?" Said a voice from the entryway.

Recognition instantly hit her. She knew the man.. but only needed to see his face to confirm the voice...


	3. Chapter 3 Tyree

The more things change

Part 3

(Friday: Evening)

The man with eloquent speech came into the light of the room. Her eyes grew wide as he came into view. He was exceptionally well dressed, wearing a high end dark blue suit, and pale blue shirt. The tie was purple and swung lazily as he strutted into the room. Dark blue eyes stared at her with a smirk. A well manicured goatee of salty black, complimented his head of salty black salt colored hair.

"Dr. Ramsey?" She stuttered

"It's good to know you still recognize me!" he stated moving in closer to his prisoner.

"You've changed quite a bit though my dear. When last I saw you, you were a blonde haired woman with no desire to a life of superheroics. About the farthest thing from a Superhero one could be! What changed all that?

At the time Betsy had never thought about it, but her life changed the day Dr. Synne had first came into her life. When he first tampered with her mind.

"It couldn't have been the meddling me and the late Dr. Synne did with your mind could it?" He stated.

"Considering I never knew I had these abilities until after my stay at Mordor!" she admitted.

" A latent mutant? I see our attempt at brainwashing you must have unlocked those gifts of yours. That would explain why the mutants of the X-men would take you in! But how can you explain being alive, when the world watched the X-men die on the telly?" He quizzed, poking at her armour. Enjoying the look and feel of it.

"This suit of yours is really amazing, protection and fashionable.."

"What can I say, I have good taste!" She move her leg away from him.

"We X-men have many lives! What about yourself Ramsey?"

"Good living I guess? But I assume you mean how did I come to be here from whence you last saw me?" He took a seat near a series of computers, and faced the Telepath.

"Well last episode you recall, that oaf of a brother of yours and that blasted yank, were pummeling me and my chaps for aiding the Red Skull!"

"I spent time in jail for crimes against the queen, but that same queen released me years ago, because of my...Expertise, in certain areas. Full pardon and all that rot!" He stated coyly.

"So you decided to become some villain? To what end? Why waste freedom in whatever pursuit it is you are doing?" She asked genuinely puzzled.

"I can state history all day luv, since we both know it, and it's always good to catch up!" He rose ushering out the thugs. "I'm no supervillain luv! Even if I were, I wouldn't stand here and then explain my diabolical plan to ya! That'd be daft yeah?"

"I could simply read your mind..." She stated easily.

"You could...But I've plenty practice at the mind my dear. I was once controlled by Dr. Synne myself, and practiced many techniques at resisting attempts upon my brain. Feel free to try!" He stated locking eyes with her.

Psylocke didn't want to take the bait. As a Telepath, and during her journey as an X-man, and member of Excalibur, she has suffered Psychic Backlash more times than she cared to remember. His mind could be trapped for all she knew. But the desire was there, and by the time she realized she wanted to, she was already probing his mind. Almost immediately she hit a brick wall, she tried to go deeper, but he resisted mightily. His inner mind was tough, but she would get through. Her Butterfly form sought a means around the wall. A small crack appeared and she looked at it suspiciously, then ventured through it.

As she passed beyond she saw a picture of Ramsey standing next to The boy, Ramsey then looked at her. He whispered something into the boys ears, and pointed at her. Betsy grew concerned and morphed into a half human/butterfly form. As the boy looked at her, Ramsey suddenly appeared behind her. He locked her in a Psychic grapple, he had tricked her, using a memory of the boy as a scare tactic, and she fell for it. She tried to fight him off, but he pulled her back to the wall easily, and casually tossed her back through it. Betsy's consciousness slammed back into her mind, the earlier headache returned.

"Touche' Ramsey, your defenses are formidable I admit, but trust me, NEVER let your guard down around a Telepath." She said.

" Around an X-man? Never. Besides I'd like to continue our dialogue in the morning, it's growing late, and I've plans to set into motion, calls to be made and all that." He said as he exited the room, and lowered the lights.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Braddock!" He said genuinely.

Psylocke said nothing as he exited.

"Arrogant sod!" She muttered. Glad she was able to keep her patience while dealing with the man. She didn't learn until much later that Dr. Synne and Ramsey had tampered with her head. In a way she was appreciative, for it had unlocked her latent powers, even though she was 26 when it happened. But it had led to many people trying to control her and use her powers for their own ends. Some were successful, and others less so.

"It is good that he doesn't know about the other aspect of my powers, my Technopathy. While the good Doctor makes his plans, I can learn what they are in another fashion. I'll probe his computers." she thought.

But first she scanned the room looking for anything related to the child., and possibly electronic. Her Psychic scan discovered two phones, and the main computer she was across from. Although still trapped by the electronic clamps, which she could release herself from easily. She didn't want to trigger alerts. She had to learn his plans in totality.

Shaking off the Psychic backlash as much as possible, she focused on the phones first. Easily breaking their clumsy passwords and probing the devices for Texts, calls, and pictures, and anything else of use. If humans were one thing it's being creatures of habit, and being too lazy to do things at times. The mooks had taken pictures of the crime scenes and even sent the images to friends as idiotic as they were. but there was nothing in there about their overall plans. These guys were just dumb muscle. She even saw the text about them coming after her, and her arrival in town. It appears there was something about the townsfolk that seemed missing. There may have been a connection between the murders after all.

Fatigue was taking her, it had been a long day, and she'd used her Powers for the majority of it. She didn't want to, but she knew she needed rest, she'd be no good to Tyree if she wasn't at her possible best. Making her way back into her mind, she meditated, and within minutes was asleep. A few hours should do it

(Saturday : 3Am)

Psylocke was more fatigued than she had though, she'd slept nearly an hour longer than she had wanted to. She erased the fog from her head. The sleep although long had worked, although groggy, she had been refreshed enough to use her powers again.

She needed to know many things, where she was, who was about, and their numbers.

Her powers were less combat focused as they used to be, but excellent at gathering the information she'd need.

As her Psi-self moved about the place, she started outside the building. She needed to know where EXACTLY she was. Her escape and evade training would come into play here. Moving up into the sky her displaced senses gave her a good look about. She was still in town amazingly. Her range was short, no more than 2 miles. Perhaps her vehicle was still about. The thugs had brought it with them, she guessed to keep the police unawares of what was transpiring. She discovered two nurses, one male another female, whose thoughts showed they were there to provide Tyree with comfort and medical aide. All showed signs of mental tampering. She'd have to rememdey that if given the chance.

That would come in handy. She had her route in mind. Now back inside she went. Methodically going from room to room, although Ramsey's mind may have been shielded from her, the others were not. Two of the four youths stayed the night, their thoughts showed they were there to handle her if she became trouble. She intended to give them their wish, but not now. She needed her strength for what was to come after the found the boy. She spied on ramsey, his bed a mess of papers and other documents. With him asleep she dare not probe his mind, it may alert him, then her plans would be for naught.

Tyree was found sleeping soundly in a glass enclosed room, a sort of testing facility, She'd guessed the Dr. used this to experiment on Tyree's powers. Testing their strength and other capabilities. If her plan was to succeed, she would have to make Tyree

aware of them. The easiest way would be to enter his sleeping mind, and make contact that way. She'd enough exposure to him through Gabriel's documents, and her own Psychic probes of the crime scenes to become familiar enough to go deep.

"Tyree...Tyree!" She called softly into his sleeping mind. The child stirred but did not awaken.

"Mum?"

That was the entrance she needed. Betsy entered his mind, not as his mother, but as herself. fully clad in her armoured costume. She kept her distance as the boys dreams played out. She needed to see where his mind was at, what he was capable of. He twisted his dreams as easily as the waking world. He was well aware that he was sleeping. Having total control over his sleeping mind.

"You're not my mum, or my pa?" He said tugging on her cloak. He'd appeared right beside her, startling her. " You're one of those super types, what's your super name?"

"I am called Psylocke," she said bending down to his level. "I've come to help you, you're in a wee bit of trouble, I hope to help you go home!"

"You name's cool, You're like a lady knight?" He said touching her armoured arms.

"You look dangerous though, you won't hurt me will ya?"

"No child, Would me taking off my hood and mask help? If you saw my face?"

"Naw, I can see that you're a pretty lady, and You have to keep you secret Identity. I'm gonna be a hero one day when I grow up!"

"Can I help you achieve that goal? I've had quite a long time practicing this!" She stated smiling, standing up, going into an old modeling pose without realizing it.

"What kinda powers you got? Can you fly? Lift trucks? shoot stuff from your eyes?" He said excitedly.

"No, nothing like that!"

"Where's your sword and shield? Even Lady knights need shields and a sword!"

"Tyree, I read minds, it's how I came to be here with you in your dreams!" she said , hands on hips.

"That's a cool power to I guess, I can't read minds, I'm good at reading books though, My dad doesn't let me watch tv, but i got tons of comic books." he said eagerly.

"I'll make you a promise, when you get older I'll help you with your wish to be a Superhero, is that acceptable?" She quizzed him.

"Sure, but you don't even know what type of powers I got!" He said pleadingly, as if he wanted her to ask him.

"Tell me Tyree, what type of powers do you have?"

" I can turn people into other people, make them look and act like each other." He said excitedly.

"That's a very handy power, you can make people like you, good and kind yeah?"

"OHHHHH!" He cried with a smile on his face. " I never thought of that!"

Betsy knew she couldn't tell him about what happened to those three people and the agent, but would give him just enough to make it real.

"There was a man once, he saved you from being hit by a car, do you remember that?"

"Oh yeah, Was pretty scared then!"

"Well you've been making people look like him, and he's been getting in lots of trouble!"

She said easing into it.

" Is his mother and father upset? I'm sorry, I just wanted to see him again, he was co cool!" He said worriedly.

"No, but there are some bad people looking for him, and we have to make sure no one gets hurt if they look like him okay?"

"Dr. Ramsey has been wanting me to make people look like him alot, I don't like it when Dr. Ramsey does that.. I don't like him much, he's not nice!" he said growing a scowl on his face.

" I don't much care for him either, he's done bad things to me before also!" She stated rising again.

"Is that why you became a lady knight?"

"Kind of yes, but you have to listen now okay?" she said placing him on a colorful shifting rock. "I'm going to take you home, and away from Dr. Ramsey, but I need your help to do it okay?"

He nodded quietly, his dreamscape shifting in tone to a less colorful hue.

"This is going to require you to be a young superhero okay? I'll be your teacher, so you must do as I say okay? We want to leave here, and put Ramsey in jail, like a supervillain in the funnies!"

He nodded with vigor, and a scowl on his face.

"I need a mask!"

Betsy Smiled as she told him the plan of escape.


	4. Chapter 4 Tea TIme

The more things change

Part 4

(Saturday 4am)

After Betsy told Tyree of her plan, she placed Post hypnotic suggestions in his mind to help him remember what to do when the time came. She returned to the room where she was held prisoner. The extended Psychic Projection drained her, but was necessary. She had one more thing to do before she could set her plan in motion, and that involved Ramsey's computers.

Focusing again, she released her mind to probe deeply into the world of the electronic. Unlike the normal and astral planes, Betsy had not created a representation of herself in the Electronic world. She imagined herself as a translucent woman with Butterfly wings, and shifting purple and magenta skin tone. Her eyes a bright purple. She moved about the circuits looking for information. She already knew she could make sure Ramsey goes away for a long time just based on kidnapping the boy, but she wanted his overall goal.

With his mind sufficiently blocked, he would prove difficult to probe. But a man like Ramsey was VERY detailed, she knew he'd keep notes about his plans somewhere. His computers probably held much of what she needed. As she passed through the world her mind formed to simulate a version of reality, she came upon her first firewall. To most people a Firewall was simply a piece of Software that denied access from remote computers or like devices.

To Psylocke it took the form of a Lumbering version of the Juggernaut. It stood at the entrance to the root path she needed access to. Head on she'd lose, Firewalls were brutes. But she tested it anyway. The digital "Juggernaut" felt itself being bypassed, and immediately tore off after the intruder. He charged with an illegal speed. Betsy barely had time to move and toss up her own defenses.

"Aaaghh!" she screamed with a distinct digital quality, as he barely grazed her. The slightest touch had hit her shields hard. "Time to go through you, you dumb brute!"

An aspect of her Technopathy, was that she had an intuitive understanding of how computers worked. By no means a programmer, this power allowed her to instantly analyze a electrical signals and look for ways to enhance, weaken, or destroy digital signals.

As she lay on the digital landscape nursing her arm, she glanced at the Juggernaut as he turned ready to make another pass to kick out the intruding Psylocke Program. A smile crept on her face, reaching out forward at the Juggernaut, her energy began to merge with the attacking program. As it closed upon her, a splash of digital light exploded forth. In it's place stood the "Juggernaut" program as it resumed it's task guarding the data pathway. But as it did so, in the distance a distinctly purple and magenta colored Juggernaut with Butterfly wings made it's way toward and entering the data node.

"This will damn you Ramsey, even the crown will not release you again, for whatever purposes they needed you for. My only concern now is the boy and this town!"

Betsy stated as she took her digital fingers and merged them with a stream of data looking for the information.

"There we go..." she said as the information ws diverted into her Eidetic memory.

In her mind she could see Ramsey's plan. nearly 20 years ago when she was first manipulated by Dr. Synne, and being kept at the Mordor Research center. Ramseys "mentor" had used the now Defunct Super computer Mastermind to take control of a small town. In that town, Brian was able to rescue a woman about to be burned at the stake. During their fight Dr. Synne was about to be overwhelmed, and she learned it was the Mastermind computer trying to destroy the siblings, and placed her into a coma. But she had awoken because it diverted power.

But there was enough data that Ramsey was able to use Dr. Synne's notes to begin his own experiments. He had been released by order of MI5, with the express purpose of creating Psychological warfare on terrorists, and using them to their own ends. But Ramsey went to far, and came into contact with Agent Gabriel who was sent to take him down. But Ramsey was able to locate several warpie children, and Tyree Moore proved to be exactly what he needed.

Gabriel hadn't known the extent of Ramsey's ambition, and it was HE, who placed Tyree in danger. With the child now under his watch he killed several people including the new watch agent to divert attention from turning a town's government to his will. Allowing him to grow his base and concur England from within. But he hadn't kept his true goal in the computer, THAT was in his head. Several members of the Town's police and council were under his thumb. Betsy vowed to save them from his control once he was well in jail.

"He's been at this for years, he's truly nefarious, Insidious even, which is worse!" She said. Using her powers she was able to send an email loaded with all his information to Agent Gabriel. She quietly released herself back to her body, and rested a few minutes.

Then she made a call...

(Saturday 5 am)

Tyree woke at the gentle nudging of Psylocke. "Tyree are you ready to be my hero in training?"

"Yes ma'am, I'm just a little sleepy though.." he yawned. Her psychic nudge gave him the energy needed to get moving.

"Listen carefully!" she began. "I'm going to open the doors in a certain order, as they open, you must hurry through, I won't be able to hold them open long. These doors will bring you to me, then we'll make our getaway okay?"

"Yes ma'am.. I promise i'm ready!" He said bravely.

In the room, Psylocke easily released herself from the clamps holding her against the wall. Luckily her armoured arms protected her wrists from being harmed. There was no pain or soreness as she let herself down quietly. Scanning for cameras, she placed Illusions in them to make things seem normal.

"I must say, this is quite thrilling, being able to control electronics along with minds!" she stated as she unlocked and locked the Electronic doors leading Tyree to her room.

He arrived moments later.

" I have a gift for you Tyree..." Betsy stated pulling a white cloth from her cloak.

"WOW! You're alot bigger than in my dreams.." he said looking up at her. He was barely seven, and maybe 3 and a half feet tall. Psylockes normal height was 5'11", but in her 4 inch heels, she was 6'3", practically a giant.

She dropped to her knees and showed him the cloth.

"I made this for you! What do you think?" She said putting the mask on him.

"So cool! he squeeled!

"Since i'm Psylocke, and my Big brother is Captain Britain, if you had a superhero name what would it be hmm? " she asked.

"Lil Big boy! My dad always calls me that.. I like it alot, makes me smile!" He said proudly.

Betsy grabbed the left over cloth, and cut a hole in it and gave him a little cape to be more like her.

"We must hurry now, are you ready?"

"Yep!" he said with eagerness.

"Okay lets go!" She said as she took his hand and began to leave.

"WAIT!" He cried out. "Don't forget your sword and shield miss Lady Knight! We'll need them!"

"I don't have any weapons Tyree!" she said

"That's okay, You can just punch them in the face then." Brushing it off, then rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"I would if I could. Physical combat has never been something I was good at. So we need to avoid that if we can!" she conceded. " But me and you can make them regret they ever did bad stuff!"

He nodded with his "heroic scowl!"

They moved quickly through the building trying to make their way down the 4 story building. As they made their way down to the 2nd floor, they encountered a now awake Dr. Ramsey and the two lunks.

"I figured you'd try something eventually, So orders were to sleep light. It's fascinating that somehow you were able to take over the electronics here. But even still doors make noise, and you opened and closed quite a few." he stated casually.

" I think i can whip up an inhibitor or something from parts here. No more nasty Telepathy for you my dear!"

"Sorry Dr. But no, I've help already on the way, and your plans will be foiled, I was able to discover them, and transmit them to MI13. "

Tyree stood just behind the armoured woman, his bravery leaving just slightly. But he took heart as Betsy stood her ground, one on three.

"Come from over there Tyree and go back to your room. I promise We won't do anything bad to miss Psylocke, But I do need to speak with her okay?" He knelt trying to connect with the boy.

Tyree gripped Psylockes cloak, and moved behind her even more. Betsy had anticpated something like this, and was ready.

"Take them chaps, She must be controlling his mind, don't hurt the boy, but you can hurt miss Braddock!"

When Ramsey gave the order to his men, Tyree's Post hypnotic suggestion kicked in. His eyes altered their color as his powers activated. The two morons personality began to change, and from their points of view, they had become Tyree. A post Psylocke Tyree, Both rushed to her side.

"I'm ready miss Psylocke!" they both said.

"Then let's go boys, if he tries to stop house you can play with him okay? He loves to wrestle!" Psylocke added taking the real Tyree's hand. Ramsey stepped in her way, as he did so the two grown "kids" charged at him and barreled him over, giggling and laughing as they wrestled the good dr.

"Get off.. buffoons!" he struggled.

"That should hold him as we make our get away? But it won't hold him for long., we must hurry!" She said as she moved towards the window. She could hear the fracas from behind her. She looks out the window and sees the cars. Lifting the window opened it and looked down. Her cape was long enough. From the side she could hear the nurses coming. She had to hurry.

" Miss Psylocke i'm scared! " Tyree said, knowing what she intended.

"Don't worry your little head Tyree, you'll be okay!" As she said this, the next suggestion took hold.

"It's okay miss Psylocke i've got this!"

"Good Boy! Now here hurry down okay?" she said taking off her cloak, and wrapping it around him. at the edges. Glancing at her car, she mentally popped the locks. Then lowered him down. The cloak dangled a couple feet above the ground, and he dropped easily. "Hurry into the car with .. Ohhhhh!" she cried out.

Ramsey had tossed off the two thugs. He may have been a Dr. But he was a doctor of the Red Skull. He was in good shape for a man of his mid 50's. He was also a skilled combatant, maybe not an elite fighter, but skillful enough to hold his own against most attackers. He threw them off, and knocked them loopy. They had become a nuisance and their weak wills led them to being dominated by a small boy. Now this X-woman has come along and endangered his carefully laid plans.

Ramsey was patient, and he wanted to have his vengeance on the Skull for leaving him to anguish in jail all those years. The skull may have given him the start, but he would finish his task. The downfall of Captain Britains homeland, and the defeat of the Red Skull. He would once again use Psylocke against her own family. With his lackeys out of the way, he raced towards the woman as she lowered Tyree to the ground his ace was in danger of being lost. This was not to be. He alerted his nurses to awaken.

As Tyree touched the ground, He grabbed Psylockes armoured shoulders, and pulled her away from the window, she struggled as Ramsey yelled out at his nurses.

"Get after the boy, I'll deal with this meddler" he said hauling her away.

"I wouldn't be meddling if you'd never taken the boy!" she growled back. "Take your hands off me!"

"Once i'm done with you I will! You'll be a pawn once again used to get revenge on both that oaf of a brother of yours, and heir Skull!" He stated not with rage, but deep annoyance.

He spun her around and cocked his fist ready to strike at her. Although he held her firmly, as his attack came Betsy raised her arm, and his fist collided with her metallic suit. The full force of his blow went into the metal. She could hear his fingers crack as two knuckles broke.

" ARGHHH!" He screamed as he grabbed his damaged hand, releasing her. The momentum sent her to the ground.

As he turned back to her, he noticed the smirk. he was too late to move his leg and he knew it. Betsy rolled to her side, and brought the point of her metal heels into his calf.

"Hows this you ruddy bloke.. Rggh!" she grunted as her foot connected.

Now he lay on the floor cradling his hand and rubbing his leg. The pain was what Betsy had been waiting for. She got to her knees and crawled on top of him. Placing her hands to his temples.

"Remember what I said earlier...?" She said focusing deeply...

The realization came suddenly, she let him grab her, she knew his anger would make him do something foolish. Betsy was never the type to do lots of acrobatics and dodging, but her armour could be used as a weapon, all she had to do was get close, and let some noddy, hurt themselves in the process.

"NEVER, let your guard down around a Telepath!" she'd told him a few hours ago.

"I don't take kindly to mistreatment of Warpies, Ramsey, especially Warpie children! With your brain distracted by your pain, your defenses mean nothing now.! She stated as she entered his mind.

"Tyree will forever be safe from you, you will never harm another mind again. Because you won't remember any of this, not me, my brother, heir skull.."

"NO!, Get out of my head.. Psi-witch... nooooo******!" he stopped suddenly.

Psylocke calmed the distraught Dr. who'd failed much of his life to do anything lasting. Sure he had done temporary damage, his greatest achievement however was creating her, jumpstarting her powers. Now the creation came back to the creator. She wiped out his memories at a near quantum level. Not all, just those dealing with his knowledge of memory tampering, and the skills and knowledge needed to perform them.

He would know what he did, but not how he did them. He would remember the Braddocks, but nothing of importance about them. He would remember the Red Skull as the villain of Captain America, but not of his time with the would be ruler of the world.

As Betsy finished the memory altering, the two thugs woke, one first then the other. One man rushed at her and lifted her off the doctor. But her righteous anger allowed her to put more force into her powers, and she dropped him into a deep sleep. His mate stood by and watched. After getting trounced by a kid, he didn't want her anywhere near his brain. He quickly fled. Running down and out of the building. Betsy moved to the window nearest where he exited. Looking outside she focused on him. His all out run, stopped suddenly as he dropped asleep to the mossy grounds.

Concerned with Tyrees Safety, Betsy made her way down stairs as quick as she could. Her concern was misplaced though. As she got around to the car, she saw Tyree sitting on the hood, and the 3 nurses standing around him with their arms folded .

"Tyree.. what did you...?" She began.

"I turned them into the agent man, they're protecting me!" he said standing , the slight breeze making his makeshift cape shift in the air.

She moved up to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm quite proud of you Lil big boy! You'll make a great hero one day.. I take that back!" she smiled, "you ARE a great hero, MY hero!"

(Saturday to Wednesday)

After some rest and much needed food, Psylocke met with Agent Gabriel, and some members of MI13. They had taken the Dr. into custody along with his accomplices.

With Tyree safely back in the care of his parents. Betsy promised to give them the help they'd need to not only get by, but for Tyree to get the best schooling possible. Tyree would eventually be enrolled into the Braddock Academy to learn to control his powers.

She and the agent, using the files from Ramsey's computers visited the people affected by his mind altering. It took roughly Four days to restore the people back their old selves. with no memory of their actions during the tampering. The two assassins were discovered by her brother and taken into custody.

"I think this is it Gabriel, those were the last!" She said, sitting down winded.

"You did good Betsy, As a friend I thank you, as your ex- fiancé' I truly thank you!"

Gabriel said bringing her a drink of tea.

"Cinnamon Chai.. you remembered.." she said taking the cup, the smell was delightful, taking her back to better times.

"Of course.. It was rough on me, when you vanished the first time..."

"When that fat bastard kidnapped me for a year..."

"Yes , then I learned you were found and had joined the mutants in America. I won't lie, I was upset you never came back to find me, nor let me know you were okay. Then I'd thought you'd died a few years later. it was a bit much. You ruined me lady!" he said with sadness.

"I am truly sorry Gabriel, during that time, I felt like a let down to my family, and friends. I felt like my life was always in someone elses hands! I had to escape not only from Mojo, but from who I was. I wasn't even sure I could cut it as an X-man, and they gave me hell. But I was accepted, and saw it as a new dawn. But you know my stubbornness. I just kept trying to prove myself. For four years, I felt inferior, even though I was leader for months!" she said placing her hands on his.

"I had to learn my limits. Once I accepted them, things got much better for me. Can we be friends at least? Can you forgive me?" she asked.

"You know i'm a sucker for you, even though I have a family now, i'd like to keep in touch.. maybe a mission every now and then?" He said slyly.

"You're such a bastard you know that?" she said shaking her, sipping the warm tea.

It was a good day in Beccles, almost a new start for everyone!


End file.
